Little Cat
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Porque es como un gatito. Como ese animal de apariencia adorable pero independiente. Porque Kenma es como un gato, y eso es algo que hace mucho que pienso. Quizás desde que éramos niños, y pensaba que era un gatito pequeño y adorable que no parecía encajar en el mundo que lo rodeaba.


Bueno aquí esta mi primer fic de Haikyuu! Terminé el anime hace poco y he empezado el manga recientemente porque es una serie genial, tengo muchas ganas de ver que ocurre en el manga. Por ahora simplemente he echo una pequeña viñeta de Kuro y Kenma, que espero que le guste a alguien.

_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes no em pertenecen, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

_**Little Cat**_

* * *

.

Porque es como un gatito.

Sí, como ese animal tierno y a la vez peligroso. Como ese animal de apariencia adorable pero independiente.

Porque Kenma es como un gato, y eso es algo que hace mucho que pienso. Quizás desde que éramos niños, y pensaba que era un gatito pequeño y adorable que no parecía encajar en el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Porque Kenma, es como un gato y varias son las cosas que me lo demuestran. En primer lugar es alguien independiente y callado; al igual que los felinos parece no obedecer a nadie ni encariñarse con cualquiera. Parece marcar su propio rito y vivir a su manera sin que nadie pueda acercarse a él a no ser que lo permita. Pero al mismo tiempo, cual gatito indefenso y falto de cariño puede ser alguien accesible, alguien que te mira y habla con la mirada haciéndote entender que pese a su mutismo está ahí. Como un gato que se acerca a su dueño aunque sea para dormir en su regazo y nada más pero dejando claro el mensaje, «Aquí estoy».

En segundo lugar podríamos hablar de su actitud, al igual que los gatos son tranquilos la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que pueden pasar largas horas durmiendo; Kenma es tranquilo. Él no se exalta por nada, siempre actúa con calma y sosiego. Tampoco es alguien que pueda soportar las situaciones agobiantes, le cuesta socializar y no es bueno relacionándose con la gente. Cuando el agobio le acecha y el alboroto le rodea empieza a sentirse mal, como un felino al cual agobian con cariños y abrazos.

Quizás el tercer lugar debería ser para su aspecto, ojos rasgados y felinos que te analizan cual gato a su presa. Sí, los ojos de Kenma son capaces de analizar con más precisión que cualquier ordenador o maquina propia de película. Él observa, en el silencio que le caracteriza; en la plenitud de su propio ritmo él es capaz de analizarte, observar y descubrir cosas de ti que ni tú mismo habías notado antes. Es pues, analítico como el gato que observa antes de atacar, antes de actuar, como el gato que sabe cómo actuar con cada persona. Parece adorable, un chico bajito para su edad, de apariencia delicada, nada atlético y con apariencia inocente. Como un tierno gatito que parece el ser más adorable e inofensivo del mundo; pues al igual que este animal Kenma puede ser mucho más que eso y sacar las garras en el momento adecuado, es decir cuando le molestan. Pero puede que esa parte de él sea algo que solo yo he visto cuando me dedico a molestarlo y hacerle cambiar su típica expresión de aburrimiento.

El siguiente punto en común con el animal que se asocia a nuestro instituto seria la autenticidad y especificidad; porque Kenma es especial y único así como los gatos, nadie entiende a ese animal que es agradable cuando quiere y agresivo cuando menos lo esperas. Ese animal que _a priori_ pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormido pero luego se entretiene con el objeto más simple del mundo como si fuera algo totalmente nuevo. Kenma también es así, él está ahí como obligado, moviéndose como arrastrado por la vida sin grandes pretensiones y bien podría quedarse todo el día sin hacer nada pues aparentemente nada la apasiona, sin embargo así como un gato encuentra diversión en un ovillo de lana Kenma se pierde en sus consolas y en el móvil, con juegos estúpidos pero que llegan a motivarle un poco. Simple y efectivo, como un gatito que juega apasionado con lo más tonto del mundo obviándose de su alrededor.

Kenma es como un gato. Inaccesible si quiere serlo; adorable y cariñoso si así lo desea, tranquilo y noble, y a la vez complejo y extraño. Y yo probablemente sea el típico que encuentra a tal criatura en la calle y se encariña con ella, el típico que quiere cuidarla pero respetar su espacio, quizás el típico que le llevaría comida y en un día de lluvia resguardaría al minino para que no se empapara. Probablemente el típico que acabaría queriendo pasar tiempo con ese increíble ser que es fascinante y complejo, pero al cual solo yo entiendo.

Kenma levanta la vista de su móvil y se de sobra lo que va a decir, incluso podría imitar perfectamente el tono con el que lo dirá.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto, Kuro?

E igualmente, él que es un genio del análisis personal sabrá cual es mi respuesta.

—Por nada, suelta el dichoso móvil y vamos a entrenar un rato.

Asiente levemente y guarda el móvil con el cual jugaba mientras yo le miraba, probablemente se haya pasado todos los niveles del juego, probablemente ya se haya aburrido de él y borrado. Es muy probable pues como un gatito se aburre rápido y necesita un nuevo entretenimiento, aunque nada le apasione realmente.

Pero ahora no importa, porque soy esa persona que lo ha adoptado y que quiere pasar tiempo con él, y él como el gatito que es, seguramente también quiera pasar tiempo con esa persona que lo quiere y le cuida aun cuando el mismo sabe cuán difícil puede ser eso.

_**End**_

* * *

.

Bueno, no se si ha quedado muy OOC, aun no he leído a Kuro en el manga y en el anime sale poco como para calar bien su personalidad pero en fin... Más que nada es una reflexión que yo misma tengo acerca de Kenma, su apariencia y forma de ser me parecen a un gatito. Si es KuroKen o solo es con enfoque amistoso lo dejo a vuestro criterio...

Y si me regaláis un bonito review en mi primera incursión en este fandom, me harías muy feliz :)


End file.
